The Basketball Kuroko Forgot
by FlippedOutFlippy
Summary: The summer the Kuroko left the Generation of Miracles was a summer Kuroko would never forget, because it was the only thing he remembered in his life. GoM/Kuro and KagoKuro
1. Chapter 1

_Warning: Yaoi ahead, Seme ...Everyone that I can think of and Uke Kuroko_

_A/N: Sorry if the characters are out of character...I'm not really confident on how I have portrayed these characters. All I can say is that I hope I wrote them right! Also, I made up how the dad and grandma looked. All I know is that Kuroko looks like his mom but acts like his dad, and that he got his invisibility from his mom._

* * *

**The Basketball That Kuroko Forgot**

* * *

Kuroko felt faintly guilty as he left the stadium. He looked back towards the court and the screaming fans and felt a wave of hatred wash over him. It was painful, hating this sport that he actually loved. For a moment, Kuroko looked heartrendingly sad as he finally tore his eyes away from his 'former life' and left through the double doors.

He had already left his resignation slip on Akashi's desk, saying that he was quitting.

His heart hurt as he quickly walked away from the stadium, so much that Kuroko began running. No real thought ran through his mind, only that he needed to get away from the pain. The moon light shown down on him as if trying to help mask his pain.

His breaths came in pants and his chest heaved as he just couldn't stop running. His face never changed from his normal blank expression but his heart continued to squeeze in his chest. Kuroko turned quickly to run across the empty street but then heard a screech of tires, of a car sharply turning around a corner.

A flash of terror gripped Kuroko's heart as he looked towards the speeding car. He stood for just two seconds, staring like a deer caught in the headlight. But that was all it took before the car crashed into him and he lost all sense of direction.

Odd how Kuroko couldn't feel a thing as he flew through the air. He could see though, and hear. He saw shards of glass flying with him, the blur of the scenery as his body headed back to the ground and he could hear the sound of his heart pounding in his ears.

A sickening thud seemed to echo through the street as his body hit the ground. With a sort of detached feeling, he could sense that his entire left arm was broken, and quite a few ribs too. Then the pain hit him and Kuroko harshly hacked up blood causing violent spasms to wrack his body.

Kuroko tried to control his body as the gods cursed him by not letting him fall into unconsciousness. Tears filled his light blue eyes as he fell onto his back, his left arm no longer trapped under his body.

Kuroko flinched as another spike of pain ran through his body, then tensed as an even worse one followed. He tried so hard to barely breath, tears now falling from his once emotionless eyes. It hurt so much, more than he thought possible. His nerves were on fire and his head was screaming in pain.

Blood clouded his pain filled eyes, making everything go red. His blood pounded in his ears before leaving his body from the numerous wounds he had. Kuroko could just barely hear the car screech again as it quickly drove away then people screaming around him as they left their home to see what happened. He wished that he could just fall asleep to escape the pain, but his wish wouldn't come true yet.

Why was he going through this pain? Was it because he had left his friends? He couldn't help it...He didn't want to hate the sport he loved. Everything was not right when it came to that sport now, and he didn't want any part of that team...but... He shouldn't have left without saying anything, he shouldn't have left at all. Kuroko would make it up to them, somehow, if he lived through this...he promised himself as he eyes slowly closed.

-/

-/-/

-2 months later-

-/-/

-/

The sky haired boy opened his eyes, looking around the room curiously. He sat up slowly, mindful of the soreness in his body. His body felt stiff as if he...as if he...A basket ball flashed in his mind before leaving. Confusion filled him as he tried to figure out what he just saw.

'_A...basketball...what is a basketball?...A big brown or orange ball you play the game basketball with._' Kuroko thought to himself, the answers slowly coming to him as he once again looked around.

Distantly, he remembered what the things in the room was.

'_A T.V., I'm laying on a bed...there are curtains on either side of me...am I in a hospital?...What is a hospital?_' He tried to think again even as his head began hurting '_It's a...a place where sick or injured people come to get better._'

Kuroko smiled easily to himself, feeling strangely proud that he remembered. Then he frowned.

_'Why am I here...better yet, who am I...I don't remember my name.'_ His heart squeezed at his thoughts and he felt fear overcome him.

'_Who am I, what's my name, why am I here!?_' Kuroko started breathing heavily, his eyes going wide though his face stayed black. The monitor began beeping rapidly, following the pace of his heart. Nurses immediately came into the room, rushing to get Kuroko to calm down.

He struggled for a moment, not knowing who these people were or what they were doing. Suddenly, Kuroko felt a sharp prick on his arm. He flinched then felt his eyelids grow heavy. He fell back against the bed, his breathing coming out slowly once again, then he fell asleep.

He woke again the next day.

Kuroko took a deep breath and looked around. He paused at seeing three people at his bed side. There was a woman with light blue hair and a very pretty face, a black haired man who, though he was sleeping, had a very blank expression, and an old woman who's hair had already gone white with age.

He stared at all three, not knowing who they were, and feeling very concerned at why they were here. So Kuroko reached out and poked the blue haired woman. The woman woke with a start then stared at Kuroko. He noticed that her eyes matched her hair.

"T-Tetsuya!" She exclaimed, waking the others.

She began crying and quickly hugged Kuroko tightly who just blinked.

The man looked on with a blank expression, but tears slowly began falling from his darker blue eyes. The man put his hand on Kuroko's leg, squeezing it tightly. The old woman cried as well, putting her hands on Kuroko's.

"You're awake..." The man said, his voice breaking slightly.

Kuroko nodded as he gently pat the woman's back until she let go. Before any of them could say anything else, Kuroko said, "I'm sorry but...who are you?"

All three of them stopped and stared at Kuroko in shock. Then it was the man that spoke.

"Tetsuya...we are your family. Don't you remember?"

Kuroko shook his head, then said, "Is that my name? Tetsuya?"

"Y-Yes, you are Kuroko Tetsuya. Kuroko is our family name." The woman said, then continued, "I'm Maiko, your mother. That's Taro, your father, and this is Korra, your grandmother." she motioned to each one even as she shook.

Kuroko nodded in understanding but it barely seemed familiar. He looked away from them, thinking of his newly found name.

'_Kuroko, Tetsuya...I am Kuroko Tetsuya...but what does Kuroko Tetsuya look like?_' He thought to himself before looking around. Kuroko slowly stood up, his body already healed from a accident that he did not remember. He walked around the room until he found the bathroom, and therefor, the mirror.

Kuroko looked at himself, taking in the features that looked exactly like his...mothers. Then the expression that reminded him of his...father. He also noticed that he was short, very short. Kuroko looked at his...family, and knew that he was shorter than them, except for the grandmother, he was her height.

Kuroko looked back at the mirror, never noticing that Taro had gone to get the doctor, or that Maiko had begun crying hard again. The only thing he really noticed was Korra, slowly standing at his back, her face next to his in the reflection, her expression full of sadness.

All Kuroko could do was apologize, saying, "I'm sorry." because he knew that it was his fault that the sadness was there on her face.

* * *

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Warning: Yaoi ahead, Seme ...Everyone that I can think of and Uke Kuroko_

_A/N: Sorry if the characters are out of character...I'm not really confident on how I have portrayed these characters. All I can say is that I hope I wrote them right! Also, I made up how the dad and grandma looked. All I know is that Kuroko looks like his mom but acts like his dad, and that he got his invisibility from his mom._

_Another note that I'm adding, I can't remember every word that was said in the episodes so they aren't going to be correct. BUT! This is my version of Kuroko's life, so things will be very different from the anime/manga._

_Fair warning!_

* * *

**The Basketball That Kuroko Forgot**

* * *

The months between the school year passed by with Kuroko staying mostly indoors. For that whole break, he had been taught or reminded of who he was, what he was like, but everything still felt so strange.

Kuroko also felt like there was this aching hole in his heart.

He knew something was wrong with him mentally when he would suddenly begin to cry at seeing certain colors. Purple, red, dark blue, yellow, green, and pink. The first time it happened, he had just pulled out certain trinkets out of his closet. Kuroko had wanted to know more about himself and thought his room would be the best place.

Inside a box, he found stuffed animals. A yellow fox, a purple bear, a red wolf, a dark blue dog, a green snake, and a pink bunny. He found his hands shaking as he slowly pulled them out and before he knew it, the ache in his heart grew and his eyes became blinded by tears. The only other thing in the box was a worn basketball, its bumps smooth from use.

Kuroko put each stuffed animal back, like they were made of glass instead of cloth, and took out the basketball instead. He stood up, holding the ball and went downstairs.

"Mother..." Kuroko spoke quietly, getting Maiko's attention.

She noticed the basketball immediately and smiled "Oh! You found your basketball? You used to love playing. You were even on a team in junior high. Though...you didn't talk about it much. But you're just like your dad, we always have to ask for you to tell."

Kuroko stared as his mother giggled. Then he looked down at the basketball. He held it close, feeling somehow comforted by it, yet at the same time, very sad. He nodded to his mother and walked back upstairs, planing to take a nap.

* * *

School started up again on April first and Kuroko found out that he was going to Seirin High School. His mother helped him pack for the first day and equipped with a map, Kuroko walked to the nearby school. His first time going outside since coming out of the hospital.

When he got to the school, he immediately noticed that everyone seemed to overlook him. Like he was invisible. He remembered his mother talking about that little gift/curse but hadn't believed her.

Shaking his head, Kuroko pulled out a little black book, filled with notes and information about his life, that he had found out so far, and about this school. He walked around and found the sign-up desk for basketball. Slowly, he walked up to it and grabbed the paper, quickly moving away when a very tall, dark red haired man showed up. Kuroko looked down at the paper, and on a whim, signed it. Then he left.

He didn't think about it until he showed up for the first 'training' session.

He watches as the girl, Riko, tells the hopefuls to take there shirt off then analyzes each player. When she says that they will start without the last person, him, Kuroko steps closer to her and speaks.

"Excuse me, I'm here. I'm Kuroko" He said, raising his hand, then got screamed at.

Was he really that invisible?

Apparently.

Then two guys came running. Kuroko looked at them as they asked if he was part of the 'Generation of Miracles'. Kuroko frowned mentally, he never heard of that before. Maybe he did, maybe he didn't, all he knew was

"I did play in a few games." his mother had told him. His family were never able to go to one of the games, but they knew he played, because he had told them so.

"What!?" The two guys exclaimed in surprise.

Kuroko blinked, still wondering, what was so surprising? Did they have to yell?

He took off his shirt when asked and waited as Riko analyzed him. Then joined in training when she called for them to do so. After training, he walked around, letting his feet take him anywhere.

He was surprised to find himself at the park. Kuroko looked around and saw Kagami Taiga, the man trying out for the basketball team.

Kuroko walked over and stood next to the hoop, simply waiting. It took a while, but Kagami noticed him mid-shot and missed thanks to that. Kuroko caught the ball and continued to stare.

"When did you get here?" Kagami said, his voice sounded naturally harsh and his eyes the same.

"Nice to see you." Kuroko said instead, already used to how people could easily overlook him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kagami frowned.

"What are you doing here by yourself?" Kuroko asked instead, not really having an answer for Kagami. He tossed the ball back to the wild looking man.

"Nothing, I'm not doing anything." Kagami answered.

Kuroko locked his hands behind his back, feeling curious. He walked forward, towards Kagami. Something about the man was familiar, yet not.

"Is that so?" Kuroko said blankly.

Suddenly, Kagami began to tell him a story.

"I was in America until my second year of middle school. I've been appalled ever since I came back, by how low the standards are here." Kagami suddenly got a fierce look in his eyes, "I'm not looking to play basketball for fun. I want to play a more serious game that really gets me going."

He stopped talking for a moment, and Kuroko kept quiet, wondering why he was being told this.

"I heard all about you." Kagami continued, "I've heard all about the supposedly strong Generation of Miracles from our year. You were on that team, weren't you? I have a pretty good sense of how good others are. People who can succeed smell different from the rest." Kagami span the ball on his finger then threw it at Kuroko, who caught it.

"But something's not right about you" Kagami continued again, "The weak should smell weak, but you...you don't smell like anything, and your strength has no sent."

"Let me see, show me just how good your Generation of Miracles really is." Kagami finished.

Kuroko stayed silent for a few minutes longer, just feeling the basketball in his hands.

"How unfortunate..." Kuroko finally said, making Kagami frown. He looked at Kagami and said "I can not show you."

"And why not." Kagami was beginning to sound angry.

"Because I do not remember."

Kagami's anger disappeared from his face and instead, he looked confused, "What?" he said.

"I don't remember. Before school, I had an accident, and now...I don't remember anything that happened before break began." Kuroko said bluntly, blankly.

Kagami's eyes widened "But you said you played games!"

"Yes, my mother told me that I did. She told me that I went to Teiko, and that I was part of their basketball team." Kuroko answered, "Everything I know, is second hand information."

Kagami winced, his expression turning into something like guilt.

"So, I'm sorry, but I can't prove or show you anything. But...I will still play against you, if you want. I don't know if I am any good at basketball...I would like to know for sure."

Kagami stared at Kuroko then slowly nodded, "Sure, one-on-one."

Kuroko nodded and took off his jacket.

They played the game together, and it was apparent that Kuroko was bad. He could not make one shot, and he kept fumbling the ball. By the end of the match, Kagami was the one to speak first.

"I think you should quit."

Kuroko was panting slightly as he looked at Kagami. His eyebrows furrowed just a little and he shook his head, "I can't"

"And why not?"

"It is the only thing that brings me comfort."

Kagami frowned, but couldn't really say anything after that. What could he say? He stayed quiet for a few moments, then said, "Do whatever you want, but I doubt that your going to get on the team."

Kuroko actually frowned, "Being on the team...that will be the only way to play."

Kagami raised an eyebrow, "Don't you have any friends to play basketball with?"

"No. At least, no one visited me in the hospital besides my family. So I think it is safe to assume..." Kuroko trailed off after that, an unexpected wave of sadness washing over him for a moment before he quickly covered it up with a blank expression again.

Kagami frowned and ran a hand through his red/black hair roughly. He glared at the ground, as if thinking really hard, then sighed and turned to Kuroko.

"Well you got your first one then."

Kuroko jolted slightly and looked at Kagami with wide eyes. He stared at Kagami as the guy looked away then back at him with an embarrassed expression that said 'Stop staring!'

Slowly, Kuroko felt his lips move and form a warm smile, "Really?" he asked, shyly, his real emotions on display.

Kagami blushed and looked away "D-Don't look at me like that! Dammit...yes! Really!"

Kuroko felt a warmth spread in his chest and said "Thank you Kagami-kun..."

"W-What ever. Anyway, I'm heading home. You should do the same." Kagami said quickly, his blush growing and his heart beating in a weird way, "I'll see you at practice tomorrow."

Kuroko watched Kagami leave with a smile and soon left as well.

* * *

It was raining the next day, but Kuroko was with the team in the gym after school. He held back a frown as they were told that the 1st years were going to face the 2nd years.

Kuroko made his way to Kagami and tugged on his shirt, making the taller man jump.

"Wha-oh. Kuroko, make some noise when you walk!" Kagami scolded him, glaring slightly.

"Sorry Kagami-kun..." Kuroko sighed

"I-It's okay." Kagami stuttered slightly then shook his head, "Hey, during the match, just try to pass the ball whenever you can."

Kuroko nodded, knowing that it was for the best, he was horrid at everything else.

The game began but Kuroko was invisible like always. When Kagami grabbed another first year and began yelling at him, Kuroko went over and tugged on his shirt.

"Kagami-kun. Calm down." He said when he had the mans attention.

"How am I supposed to calm down, you brat!?" Kagami glared then flinched as Kuroko's expression turned hurt for just a second. He almost thought he imagined it but, strangely, didn't want to take that chance.

Kagami sighed, feeling irritated, and ran a hand through his hair "Fine." he grumbled

Kuroko held back a smile and said, "Let's get back to the game, okay?"

Kagami nodded and they quickly went back to playing.

It was a close game, but they had managed to win. Kuroko had passed the ball, his body moving on instinct, and that made him happy on the inside. When Kuroko ran and tried to shoot the ball, for some reason, he just knew Kagami was right behind him, ready to fix his mistake, and he did, though Kuroko did get yelled at.

To celebrate his new found ability, Kuroko decided to go to Maji Burger to try a milkshake after changing back into his normal clothes after practice, as he remembered that his mother told him that those were his favorite.

When he sat down with the vanilla shake and tried it for the first time, his eyes widen at the delicious taste. He drank more and more, making a little happy noise that went unnoticed. Then he heard a slight thunk in front of him and looked up to see Kagami opening a burger and taking a bite. When Kagami noticed that he was sitting there, therefore choking on his burger in surprise, Kuroko said,

"Hello."

"Where did you come from?! What are you doing here?" Kagami asked/said

"I was sitting here first..." Kuroko answered, placing his lips around his straw again to get more of the yummy shake. Not minding that Kagami hadn't noticed.

"Mother told me that I loved vanilla shakes...so I came to try one."

Kagami blinked and leaned back, "So.." he said "Do you?"

Kuroko looked at Kagami again, his eyes going slightly big with wonder, "Yes...I really do."

Kagami laughed at the slight awe in Kuroko's voice then grinned. He grabbed one of his burgers and tossed it to Kuroko,

"Here" he said, "Seems like you found something your good at in basketball, eat up."

Kuroko looked down at the offering then back at Kagami. He gave a small shy smile and said "Thanks" before eating it slowly. They ate together in silence.

Afterwards, Kuroko got up to leave, saying goodbye to Kagami.

* * *

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Warning: Yaoi ahead, Seme ...Everyone that I can think of and Uke Kuroko_

_A/N: Sorry if the characters are out of character...I'm not really confident on how I have portrayed these characters. All I can say is that I hope I wrote them right! Also, I made up how the dad and grandma looked. All I know is that Kuroko looks like his mom but acts like his dad, and that he got his invisibility from his mom._

_Another note that I'm adding, I can't remember every word that was said in the episodes so they aren't going to be correct. BUT! This is my version of Kuroko's life, so things will be very different from the anime/manga._

_Fair warning!_

_Also! It will be a while until my next update. Sorry.  
_

* * *

**The Basketball That Kuroko Forgot**

* * *

Monday came, and Kuroko found himself on top of the roof while the morning assembly was starting. He watched as Kagami stood on the railing and shouted that he would become the best basketball player in Japan and that he would defeat the Generation of Miracles. Then Kawahara came up and spoke, and spoke...

...and spoke some more...

Was he finished yet?

Riko kicked the man down, growling out "Next."

Furihata repeated that he wanted a girlfriend, then Fukuda came up and announced his goal. Next it was Furihata actually announcing his goal.

"Heh, who's next?" Riko asked, grinning.

"Excuse me?" Kuroko began, then stopped to allow Riko to jump and quickly turn towards him, then he continued, "I'm not good at speaking loudly, so could I use this?" then he held up a 'megaphone'.

"Where did you get that?" Riko said with a surprised look

Kuroko just went to the railing and took a breath to speak. The door banged open and a teacher came through

"Hey! The basketball club again?!"

"Crap, we were almost finished." Riko whispered, pissed.

Then they were scolded.

Later in the evening, Kuroko went back to the fast food restaurant and got himself a vanilla milkshake. He felt deja-vu as he saw Kagami buy multiple burgers again and sit in front of him.

"Tch, I can't believe he got so mad over a little shouting." Kagami said as he unwrapped a burger and took a bite.

"I didn't even get to finish, and I got in trouble too." Kuroko replied, watching Kagami choke on his burger in surprise. Kuroko almost sighed.

"K-Kuroko!" Kagami grimaced as he hadn't noticed the boy. He was starting to feel a little guilty, overlooking him so often.

"We aren't allowed on the roof anymore. What will we do if we can't join the basketball team?" Kuroko asked, his face blank but his voice tinged with concern.

"Heh, That's not gonna happen." Kagami grinned

"We'll see..."

Kagami frowned then said "By the way, what is your goal going to be?"

"I...I don't know. At least, I don't know if it is a good one."

"Well, what is it?"

"I just want...to make memories. Memories I can't forget." Kuroko sighed.

Kagami felt a pang of sadness and ran a hand through his hair, "Well..." Kagami frowned as he couldn't think of anything to say. He was a take action type of guy! Not an emotional thinker.

Kuroko looked at Kagami as the guy thought hard and had to smile, "Well, Fukuda-san said he just wanted to help. Maybe my reason is enough..."

"Yea! Think of it that way!" Kagami said quickly, then grabbed a burger and tossed it to Kuroko.

"Now leave it for now and eat. You need it."

Kuroko pouted slightly, not catching Kagami's flustered reaction, but ate anyway.

The next day, Kuroko came to school early and used white chalk to write on the ground before school started.

'_To make memories I can never forget._'

When first period spoke of what he did, Kuroko gave nothing away. They didn't know it was him, but Kagami did, and so did Riko.

Later, Kuroko was changing for practice when Hyuga and Koganei found a magazine on the bench about the Generation of Miracles. Kuroko hadn't seen the magazine there, so when they spoke to him, regarding why he didn't have a slot in the magazine, Kuroko was hesitant to say, but answered quickly

"I don't know."

"Huh?/What do you mean?" They asked at the same time.

"..." Kuroko frowned slightly then sighed, "I-"

"She's back!" Fukuda opened the door quickly, unknowingly interrupting Kuroko, "The coach is back!" he ran in "We're gonna have a practice game!"

"I wonder who we're playing?" The captain said

"I don't know...She was skipping for some reason though."

"She was skipping!?" Hyuga repeated, his face horrified. He quickly turned to the team and said, "Be ready everyone. If she's skipping, our next opponent's gonna be real tough."

Though worried, everyone finished getting ready and started practice. They were in the middle of their game against each other when the gym door's opened, but no one noticed. Kuroko smiled lightly, feeling happy that Kagami, his only friend, was getting praise.

"Alright, everyone gather round!" Riko said and they quickly did. She told them that they were to be doing a practice game against Kaijou High.

"Kaijou!?" Hyuga exclaimed.

"That's right." Riko said then smile "They won't disappoint us. We'll put plenty of first years on the court."

"Disappoint us..They're way better than us.." One of the 2nd years said.

"Are they really that good?" A 1st year asked.

Hyuga turned and explained how they were strong, like national level. Then the topic went to Kise, who was apparently a model.

Kuroko furrowed his brows slightly, Kise, the name was familiar, like in an intimate manner. He felt his chest begin to ache and quickly stopped thinking about it. After all, why would he know a model, a Generation of Miracle member?

Then his attention, along with every one else, was pulled away by giggling girls. They saw girls lines up with paper and pencils in their hands and there were girls on the balcony too.

"Eh? Wha-Why are there people here?" Riko said

Then a blond haired man began to talk. Kuroko said nothing even as Kise said hello to him.

His heart...why was his heart hurting so much?

Kise got rid of the girls quickly then hopped off the stage, where he had been sitting.

"What are you doing here?" Hyuga asked quickly.

"When I heard our next opponent was Seirin." Kise answered as he walked closer and closer to Kuroko "I remembered Kurokocchi went here, so I thought I'd come say hi." He stopped right in front of Kuroko.

Kuroko stared, his mind barely registering the words coming from Kise's mouth. That hair, the same color that could make him cry. That name, Kurokocchi, it made his heart squeeze further. His face stayed blank even as he silently fought to breathe.

"We were the best of friends in middle school." Kise said.

Kuroko couldn't breathe, couldn't talk.

Furihata suddenly started talking. Telling them what the article about Kise said.

Kise rubbed the back of his head and tried to downplay what the article said, saying that he was lucky and that he was the worst of the bunch. He said that they bullied him and 'Kurokocchi' for it all the time.

Kise looked back at Kuroko then suddenly frowned "Ku-" he stopped and quickly put his hand up to stop the basketball from hitting him.

"Ouch, now what was that for..." Kise fake whined.

"Sorry for interrupting your little reunion." Kagami said "Don't tell me you just came all the way out here just to greet us. Why don't we play a game, pretty boy?" Kagami 'taunted'

Kise pretended to hesitate but agreed in the end.

Kuroko backed away slowly, feeling the need to get away. He walked back until his back hit the gym wall and he slid down it. He closed his eyes tightly, quietly gasping for air. Now that the blond man was no longer in sight, he felt that he could finally breathe, but his chest still hurt and now his head did too. They ached so bad, as if a boulder were laying upon them. He closed his senses to the battle between Kise and Kagami. But he was drawn back after the short battle ended as Kise said loud enough for everyone to hear

"After something so disappointing, I can't just leave now." He said then turned to walk towards the huddled group, then continued "Give us Kurokocchi."

Kise looked around, tilting his head slightly as he didn't see Kuroko in the group. He knew that he could see Kuroko just fine when not in a game, he never overlooked Kuroko when Kuroko wasn't trying to mask himself.

"Kurokocchi?" Kise looked further, past the group, then his expression changed to such worry that the others looked as well. They were all shocked to find Kuroko in fetal position, covering his ears tightly, his eyes staring blankly at the ground even as tears rolled down his face.

"Kurokocchi!" Kise rushed past them and quickly knelt beside Kuroko. He put his hand on Kuroko's back, and felt fear in his heart as he felt Kuroko's shaking. He had never, not even once, seen Kuroko anywhere close to this state.

"Kurokocchi! What's wrong?!" Kise said quickly, his voice drenched with worry, he turned to the Seirin team and yelled at them "What's happening to him! What did you do?!"

"W-We didn't do anything!" Riko was the one to say even as she looked a little scared. She turned to Hyuga "Junpei, get the nurse! Now!"

"Y-Yes ma'am!" The captain ran as fast as he could out of the gym.

Kise grit his teeth and made to lift Kuroko up but was shocked when Kuroko suddenly pulled away.

"Stop stop stop..." Kuroko began muttering.

"Kurokocchi? What's wrong?" Kise whispered, trying to get through to his dear friend, his secret crush.

"Don't call me that! You make it hurt! Stop making it hurt!" Kuroko felt like he was in agony, to many emotions were trying to claw out of him. Oh god, his head, it was pounding, his heart was screaming.

"K-Kurokocchi? What are you talking about?" Kise stuttered lightly

"Stop! I don't know you! I don't know! I don't know!" Black dots were slowly spreading in Kuroko's sight and he couldn't breathe again. His head hurt so much yet it was feeling light at the same time.

Then everything went black.

* * *

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Warning: Yaoi ahead, Seme ...Everyone that I can think of and Uke Kuroko_

_A/N: Sorry if the characters are out of character...I'm not really confident on how I have portrayed these characters. All I can say is that I hope I wrote them right! Also, I made up how the dad and grandma looked. All I know is that Kuroko looks like his mom but acts like his dad, and that he got his invisibility from his mom._

_Fair warning!_

_This is were everything goes very different! Kuroko's life will not follow the anime/manga anymore. At least, not closely!_

_Also, It will once again. be a long while until I post again. I am trying to finish another story._

* * *

**The Basketball That Kuroko Forgot**

* * *

Kuroko slowly woke up in a familiar white setting. He slowly sat up and looked around

'_A hospital...I'm in a hospital again..._' He thought to himself then looked at the door.

Almost like it knew that Kuroko was now looking, the door opened. Slowly the blond haired man from before came in, Kise. He was looking down at a picture he had in his hand, not knowing that Kuroko was awake.

Kuroko could feel himself reacting again, but this time, only with tears. As soon as his eyes landed on Kise's hair, the tears welled up and slipped down his blank face.

When Kise finally looked up, he gasped at seeing Kuroko awake and crying.

"K-Kurokocc-" Kise had to physically bit his tongue to stop from saying the add-on.

"I-I'll g-go. I'm sorry!" Kise stuttered, turning to leave when he heard Kuroko.

"Wait..." Kuroko said softly and Kise stopped, slowly turning back to look at Kuroko.

"You...You really know me?" Kuroko said, in such a small voice, that Kise felt his eyes burn with his own real tears.

"Y-yea. We all do. I mean..." Kise looked down at the picture in his hand then slowly, very slowly as if not to set Kuroko off again, gave him the photo.

Kuroko gently took the photo and looked at the contents. In the photo was a large group, each one had the colors that made him sob at home whenever his took the stuffed animals out.

"Do you really not remember us, Kurokocchi?" Kise asked then flinched as he had said the nickname.

Kuroko just looked at Kise, the tears still falling, "I don't remember anything..." he answered.

Kise couldn't stop one tear from falling, but he quickly wiped it away.

"May...May I come closer? I can tell you...who everyone is." Kise said, a little hopeful.

Kuroko nodded slowly and breathed steadily as Kise came closer. A shudder ran down his spine as a familiar scent entered his nose. The memories played at the edge of his mind but never let him actually remember.

Kise pointed to each person, "That's out captain, Akashi Seijoru, then Midorima Shintaro, there's me Kise Ryota, then Murasakibara Atsushi, and last Aomine Daiki. Well, last is you but you know you right?" Kise tried to give a little laugh.

"I know how I look, but I don't know me." Kuroko answered truthfully, making Kise bite his inner cheek in sadness.

"I called them..." Kise said, "Well, I called Midorimacchi who called Aominecchi and Murasakibaracchi. Which Murasakibaracchi called Akashicchi."

Kuroko kept staring at the photo, trying to memorize and remember the faces at the same time.

"Why..." Kuroko began, making Kise sit up a little straighter, "Why did you guys never visit me?"

Kise's face fell into one of despair "I'm sorry Kurokocchi, I'm so sorry. If I knew, I would have, I promise! But...none of us knew, I'm sure of it. No matter what, if one of use knew, we would have told the others immediately. We never knew!" Kise's expression begged for Kuroko to believe him.

Kuroko nodded slowly then looked back at the picture, "I've always wondered why these colors made me cry..."

"So you really don't remember..." A smooth confident voice sounded in the room, making Kuroko and Kise look up

Akashi stood there, in the doorway. His duel colored eyes focused completely onto Kuroko as he slowly walked into the room. Right behind him was Murasakibara who he met in the hospital.

"U-Uh..." Kuroko stuttered, suddenly feeling very nervous. He looked down and nodded, confirming what Akashi said.

"Kuro-chin" Murasakibara said as he walked over. He sat sideways against the bed, his head reaching the height of Kuroko's chest as he did so, and opened the plastic grocery bag he brought with him. He pulled out a candy snack and held it up to Kuroko. When Kuroko took it, he reached further and pet Kuroko's head gently.

Kuroko blinked, his tears slowly stopping. The tears were silent and only rolling down every little while instead of realizing that he was, Kuroko slightly leaned into Murasakibara's somehow familiar touch.

Akashi had walked over silently and sat in the other free chair on the opposite side of Kuroko's bed.

"The others will be here soon. We will all talk when they are here." Akashi's voice was like a command that Kuroko could not force himself to disobey, so he nodded instead, making Akashi grin.

True to Akashi's 'prediction', Midorima and Aomine came rushing to the door within a minute of the other.

"Kuroko" Midorima said, his voice coming out like a greeting but there was a hint of worry.

"Tetsu" Aomine said, coming close to the bed, his eyes set in a fierce glare, but not at Kuroko. He glared at the bed, feeling anger that this had happened and none of them knew.

Unwillingly, Koruko began breathing heavily. His head was beginning to hurt again and this room felt to small. It was only made worse as...Aomine came into the room. Kuroko began to tremble as he felt fear, but his face stayed blank as always.

"Tetsuya" Akashi said, gaining Kuroko's attention immediately and unknowingly slightly calming him down. He looked at the red head and Akashi continued, "Explain, what happened Tetsuya? What caused your accident."

The others looked up surprised, except for Murasakibara who kept his lazy gaze on Kuroko.

Kuroko bit his lip, looking away to the wall. He felt himself obey Akashi's comand, the best he could, "I don't remember much...I know I was hit by a car. The doctor told me that. My left arm was broken in four different places, six of my ribs were broken, the rest were fractured. I had a severe concussion that put me in a coma for two months."

"But the actual accident...I remember the sound."

"Sound?" Aomine repeated from his spot on to end of the bed, unknowingly making Kuroko flinch.

"...Yes." Kuroko said, not looking at the dark blue haired man "...I've dreamt enough times to remember that. No sight, no feeling, just the sound. I can remember the screech of the tires, how loudly my heart seemed to beat. The sound of the car hitting my body then my body crashing against the glass...I can remember hearing my bone snapping from the pressure and how my body sounded when it hit the ground...I can remember every sound..." There was more but Kuroko stayed quiet, his expression completely blank and his eyes were empty looking. He closed his eyes for a moment and his blank expression made him look peaceful.

"Tetsuya" Akashi said, gaining Kuroko's attention once more, along with everyone else, "We will all live together until you remember." Akashi looked at each one of the Generation of Miracles, silently daring them to disobey, which they didn't.

"I have another home in the middle of the city, close enough to each respective school. We will stay there." Akashi continued then stood up and looked at the others "Inform your families of this desicion. I will tell the Kuroko family." then he left the room, all the while, hiding his anger.

Kuroko stared at Akashi's back until it disappeared from his view then he looked at the others. They all looked at him but Kuroko could still not remember who they were. He now knew their names but nothing else, yet...looking at each one, they all made him feel different things.

The one named Aomine opened his mouth to say something but the one called Murasakibara interrupted him.

"Kurochin, eat..." Murasakibara reached and opened the package then put his finger under the sweet food in Kuroko's hands and pushed until Kuroko was holding it near his mouth.

Kuroko looked at the food then at Murasakibara. Slowly, he gave a small smile and whispered, "Thank you." before eating slowly.

Midorima stepped away from the wall that he was leaning against and took something out of his pocket. It was a little light blue stuffed kitten, he put it on Kuroko's lap and said, "This is today's good luck charm for Aquarius."

He raised his bandaged fingers as if to touch Kuroko's head but reached to push his glasses up instead. He turned away from the light blue haired boy and said

"I will leave now. See you soon, Kuroko." then Midorima left.

Aomine looked at Kuroko and grit his teeth, "This ain't cool Tetsu...you gotta get better!"

He suddenly reached over, but froze when Kuroko flinched hard. His eyes widened then he grit his teeth and glared down at the floor, clenching his hand into a fist as it fell back to his side.

"We're gonna make you remember, just you wait." Aomine practically whispered then just ran out of the room

Kise gave a little sound then suddenly launched himself at Kuroko. He held the baby blue haired boy to him, saying, "Don't worry Kurokocchi! We will help you no matter what!"

He felt guilty for it but Kise took a moment to nuzzle Kuroko's hair, inhaling his scent that always plagued his mind, "I'll come back as soon as I can!", he knew it wouldn't be soon though. He had so much to do, tell his family, his manager, get his mail rerouted to the new place they were going to live, but he would hurry as fast as he could!

"See you soon!" Kise said before running off, as if the extra speed woud help.

Kuroko blinked then slowly raised his hand to his chest. He clutched the fabric over his heart, which was beating fast.

"I have friends..." He whispered slowly.

"Of course Kuro-chin." Murasakibara said around his own candy that he was eating.

Kuroko looked at the overly tall male. He let his hand fall from his chest then said, "I didn't know. I thought no one really cared for me, besides my family."

Murasakibara blinked then slowly stood up. He put his bag of candy down and climbed into the bed with Kuroko. He made Kuroko lay down then held the smaller boy to his chest like a teddy bear.

"Aka-chin will look after you now Kuro-chin, and I will too. Aka-chin said we are a basketball family, and that's more important." Murasakibara mumbled into Kuroko's hair then suddenly said, "You smell like vanilla."

Kuroko looked up at the purple haired man. He tilted his head just slightly and asked, "Is that good?"

Murasakibara nodded, "I like vanilla."

Kuroko nodded as well then slowly let his head fall back against Murasakibara's chest. He inhaled deeply and said, "You smell good too...makes me sleepy..."

"Then go to sleep Kuro-chin" Kuroko could hear the rumble of Murasakibara's voice in his chest.

Kuroko nodded slowly and closed his eyes. He barely realized that Murasakibara was chuckling as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
